Of Romance and Friendship
by RandomtasticCandyKiss
Summary: LOVE TRIANLGE! Use of OCs and some original characters in anime/manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Harlequin Marionette "Mari" Acidiss

**Age:** 17

**Personality:** Secretive, flirty, thoughtful, lusty, loving.

**Hair:** Light aqua

**Eyes:** Icy blue

**---------**

Me: Well… since I haven't written anything lately...

Shifter: …Then here's a treat for you!

Me & Shifter: So, with no further a due! "Of Romance and Friendship"!

---

Mari looked at the midnight sky, her icy eyes staring wondrously at the star-specked velvet in the Heavens. She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at the liquid sky before looking down at the ground and jumping down from the roof of Hokage tower. The night was brisk and the wind howled in hushed tones, it's anger biting at and wrapping around Mari's legs. Mari slowly walked towards the mountainside which held the faces of the great Hokages. She felt mischievous eyes boring into her back, a smirk gracing her pale and flawless skin.

"Hello, Avery." Mari, said, turning on her heel as her best friend peaked his head out of the thickets along the mountainside. He blushed slightly and brushed his shaggy black hair back.

"H-hi…" Avery said, his shy-stutter getting in the way of his speech again. Mari giggled.

"Av, no need to be shy around me. You know me, remember? Or are you some psycho-freak stalker waiting for the right time to steal my virginity from me?" She giggled, musing the thought in her head.

Avery turned bright red, her question leaving little to his imagination of his best friend being dominated by some stranger… A stranger whom he imagined was himself.

"N-no! I'm not, Mari!" He stuttered, trying to shake off the sexy thoughts. His friend smiled and nodded, walking up to him.

"Then why, prey tell, were you watching me make my leave up the mountains?" She asked hotly, her face close to his. Avery's face was heated up and scarlet like the flames of Hell.

"I'm… a fox?" He asked cutely, ruffling his own raven hair. Mari smiled and kissed his cheek. He thought for a moment. He always thought that maybe, if he turned his face just a little to the side of where her lips touched his soft cheek, she would find lust awaiting on his pale, kissable lips. Avery blinked at his thought and cleared his throat, like he always did after a tantalizing thought. It would never happen.

"So? Care to join my sky-viewing on the mountains? I have dango." Mari said, grinning and flashing a pouch tied to her short, black dress. Avery nodded in agreement and they ventured their way to the long staircase leading to the grassy tops of the Hokage faces.

The two best friends sat atop of the cliff and looked out into the silky night, the moon bright and big and the stars flecked out in different directions in gorgeous wonder.

"Dango?" Mari asked, holding out a stick of colored candies toward Avery. He nodded and accepted the sweet treat, taking one into his mouth. There was silence for a few minutes, a calm, sweet silence of thought and company. Mari was the first to break it.

"So what's your opinion on sex before marriage?" She asked, looking at Avery. His face held a startled look. "Sorry, it's been in my head for a while… Someone at the ramen shop brought it up and it had me thinking."

Dirty thoughts flooded Avery's mind. Mari laying on the beach in a skimpy bikini. Mari in the ocean waters with nothing on, beckoning Avery over in lusty tones and moans. Mari in his bed, sweaty and warm with satisfaction. Mari on top. Mari on bottom. Her soft lips baring his saliva. Mari, Mari, Mari…

Avery's nose came close to a nosebleed, but he quickly shook the thoughts away with more dango.

This was going to be a long night…

Avery prayed he had enough blood to last him that long.


	2. Chapter 2

Mari waved a hand in front of Avery's face. What a space cadet! Mari often felt like Avery frequently was undressing her with his eyes; strange thought, right? He just got this weird, distant look on his face, his eyes holding something Mari didn't really know. She couldn't analyze it.

"Heloooo? Earth to Avery…! Come in, Avery!" Mari said, poking his cheek. The raven-haired boy shook his head.

"Um… I guess it's an okay thing as long as you both love each other…" He said. At least he answered her question.

Mari looked at Avery and kissed his cheek. Taken by surprise, Avery turned his head, Mari's lips slipping onto Avery's. Shock hit the two, noting right away that their lips were locked. Avery's mind switched into fantasy-vision in a hurry.

**Avery's Mind.**

_Lusty moans escaped both Avery's and Mari's lips. Mari's body clad a skimpy PVC lingerie outfit, sweat covering her body. Avery's lips crashed onto Mari's, his tongue slipping into her desperate mouth, his bare chest leaning into hers and pinning her beautiful body against his on the bed. Mari's hands raked against Avery's sweaty back, her nails clawing at his skin in want and need. He so desperately wanted to give in to her…_

**Back to reality!**

Avery and Mari pulled apart quickly, looking at each other in bewilderment. They knew what was going on in each other's minds…

**Flashback!**

"_Avery!!" Mari called, grinning and running down the grassy, lush hill. Daises and lilac covered the hillside in dots of white, yellow, and purple. The wind whipped the limp flowers around, the grass seeing to lunge forward and hug around the beautiful plants. Avery looked up from his place on the base of the hill, looking at Mari. Her hair flew wildly around her face and her black dress threatened to reveal. She giggled and looked down at Avery until she sat down. The wind howled threats as it rocked Mari back and forth. A strong gust mustered up and blew at Mari's back, making her topple over her best friend, Avery grabbing at the small of her back and holding her tight to his chest. The two looked into each other's eyes as both sets of lips locked. A sweet and innocent kiss, none the less…_

**End of Flashback!**

Mari looked at Avery, shaking her head.

"Sorry…" She muttered, trying to sound secure in her own voice and thoughts.

"It's okay. Accidents happen, Mari." Avery said with a weak, fake smile.

"It's just I know you li-" Mari was cut off with a "No problem. Gotta go." from Avery, and that was it.

Mari watched sadly at Avery bounded down the wooden stairs. So much for a calm night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was strange during the daily practice. Avery didn't tease Mari about her odd ways of swinging and throwing kunais, and Mari did not criticize Avery's constant crying out before an attack. It was unusually quiet... Mari threw kunais at a tree in frustration, wondering why everything had to be quiet and awkward between her and her best friend. Avery sat under a shady tree, eating a stick of dango and sipping some hot tea he brought along. Tiredly, Mari strode over to her tree and picked up the fallen kunai, and pryed the others from the tree, woodchips falling off the trunk to the grassy forest floor below. Mari then turned to Avery and looked at him for a second. Her eyes studied his slender, strong fingers. His soft, luscious mouth. How his gorgeous, silky, raven hair flew in the gentle breeze. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight. It was strange how the light seemed to hit his figured just right... He looked like an angel among the sins of the world. His beauty could put a Greek God to shame. Why was she just now noticing this? Something was wrong with her. She was sick. Deffinately. Last night she had no feelings for him. This was all a bad fantasy.

"Something wrong?" Avery asked. Mari caught herself still staring at Avery. How long had shee been staring? Did he think she was some kind of psycho freak? Oh dear God...

"N-no..." Mari said, her face instantly heating up.

Suddenly, from the sky, a small parachute in the shape of a heart fell. The parachute was colored red, and attached was a small box wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper and a small note was taped on the top. As it landed in Mari's hands, her eyes grew curious. Avery watched in grim silence, wondering what the person's intent was. Mari opened the note.

_Dearest Harlequin,_

_I have been watching you train in the past few days. You're movements are strikingly graceful. The way your hair moves in the wind is like a million tiny little sprites dancing in joy. Your eyes are the color of my world; bright and beautiful. They sparkle in utter beauty in any lighting. Your body is gorgeous and can make anyone fall hard for you; but do not worry, darling; I do not fall for the body of the beautiful. I have fallen for your gracious and loving smile. Every white tooth is like the pearl that completes my aching heart. And your lips... How gorgeous and soft they must be... I hope to see you soon, my turtle dove..._

_With much admiration and love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Mari blushed, folding the note neatly and slipping it into her pocket. Avery rolled his eyes and started walking away. He had been reading from behind Mari's shoulder in hope that she would apologize to him and tell him she would not fall for this... Stalker with Stationary. Avery peaked behind him, only to see Mari anxiously opening the small, wrapped box and pulling out something shiny. A silver, heart-shaped locket. Avery took off in fury.

Mari smiled in delight and read the small poem at the bottom of the box.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_Vance loves Mari,_

_& Avery does too._

_But do not fret,_

_My love so dear._

_For Avery will soon realize,_

_I am his biggest fear._

_For he cannot love like I can,_

_He is not the greater one._

_Please forget his darling face,_

_And his love for you will be done._

_-Your dearest Vance._

Mari smiled and hooked the locket around her neck, undoing the clasp and looking at it. It already held a picture. It was a half picture, it showed Vance's nose down to his chest. At the base of his neck was written in pen: **I LOVE MARI xoxo**.


End file.
